


I want to love you but I don't know how

by CocacolaWrites



Category: Discord Tag - Fandom, Swords Cross
Genre: Brainrot time, Discord tag, It's projecting onto my characters time, Jesus Christ I really don't know how to tag things, Kennedy I hope this is soft enough for you, M/M, Pirates, Soft time, Stimnky bastards have a soft, Swords Cross - Freeform, This one's for Discord, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vibe time, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocacolaWrites/pseuds/CocacolaWrites
Summary: It seems that battles take a stronger toll on the blind medic than Nickolas Blackheart had originally thought
Relationships: Nick/Lys, Nickolas Blackheart/Lysander Reyes, Nickolas/Lysander
Kudos: 2





	I want to love you but I don't know how

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhh I really said "It is brainrot time, and we are WRITING." Anyways, please enjoy this glimpse into the two gayest, most foolish pirates that I think have ever existed. You think they'd have a little more intelligence, but apparently not. All the braincells belong to Vata. 
> 
> Title from Neptune by Sleeping At Last

"Hey Lysander? You're good to come out now." Nick called, knocking on the door to the med bay, looking disdainfully at the splatters of blood on his coat. They'd just gotten through a battle with another crew of pirates who had decided it would be a good idea to try and board the Foxes, and upon hearing the first sounds of guns, the Foxes' medic had retreated downstairs to avoid getting in the way. 

"Oh thank god." The medic in question sighed from inside the room, although in his voice was the sound of choked tears. Nick's eyes widened, and he opened the door, heading through into Lysander's room. 

"Foxy? You okay?" He asked, pushing open the door to be greeted by an... unusual scene. The kitsune was sitting on the bed, almost entirely covered in blankets and pillows save for his face. His ears were twitching anxiously, which was normal after a battle, but his eyes... "Are you crying?" Nick closed the door and moved into the room, sitting on the bed with his arms open.

Almost _immediately_ , Lysander crawled into his arms and nuzzled his head against his boyfriend's neck, closing his eyes. "No, I'm not crying." He muttered, but his tears were starting to leak onto Nick's shoulder, who hummed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just... I don't know what it was about this battle, or today specifically."

"You know you don't need a _reason_ to cry, right?" Nick asked, wrapping his arm around Lys' waist and kissing his cheek, other hand continuing to card through his hair soothingly. He let go for a moment to grab a thick green blanket and pull it over his fox's back, and then held onto him again with another little kiss. "Sometimes you've just got to cry."

"Says Mr. I'll bottle all my emotions up and then one day I'll die." Lysander snorted, tears starting to subside. "Don't fucking tell me about crying if you're not going to cry in front of me either." He looked up at Nick with an amused grin, ears twitching.

"You can poke my eye if you want to see me cry." He offered, and with a small smile, started to scratch behind Lys' ears, which sparked a quiet purr in his boyfriend.  
  
"Nick what are you doing?" He asked through purrs, tails swishing under the blankets. 

The captain grinned and just kept scratching. "D'you like it?" He asked with a small smirk, arm tightening around Lysander's waist. "I can stop if you want."

"Absolutely not if you stop I will bite you." Was his immediate response as he nudged his head into Nick's hand. "Keep scratching please."

"As you wish, foxy." It was quiet for a couple minutes save for Lysander's soft purrs and the softer sound of Nick's nails against his ears. "Hey Lys?"  
  
He looked up curiously. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see your eyes. They're really pretty, y'know?" He asked, hands coming to cup his face in his hands. A pink blush was steadily spreading across the medic's face as Nick looked at him.   
  
"You're a shameless flirt, Nickolas." He grumbled, and for once, the captain smiled at his full name, and leaned down to gently kiss him. Lysander hummed and pulled away after a minute, cuddling back into his chest. "Can we stay here for a minute longer?"  
  
Nick kissed the top of his head and laid down, pulling Lysander into his side and wrapping his arms around his waist. "We can stay here for as long as you'd like." He murmured and kissed both of his ears before closing his eyes, very quickly falling asleep. 

"Puppy's exhausted." Lys replied and rolled over to kiss Nick's sleeping face gently before brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face. "I'll wake you up when someone needs you." He said sleepily, before curling up and shutting his eyes, quickly following his captain into sleep. 


End file.
